Like Brother Like Sister
by Tyger0103
Summary: Pg 13 for bad language. CHAPTER 11 UP! sry out the long wait! Will Kendra get along with the COhens? What happens when MArissa finds out bout Kendra? REad on!
1. I hate boys

Like Brother Like Sister  
  
What happens when Ryan's sister he never knew about comes to find him. What problems will they face. (takes place after Dawn leaves Ryan for the second time.)  
  
Disclamier: I don't own FOX, The O.C., or anything along those lines  
  
This my first fanfic so please be kind!!  
  
"Damn it! I hate boys. They completely ignore their mother until they get in troubleand need her to get them out. Then when you kick them out because you can't take it anymore, they act all innocent and make you look like a horrible parent. Thank god I put Kendra in that foster home her whole life, she would've probably followed her brothers and end up in trouble. At least now that they are gone she can come back into my life."  
Dawn then exits the highway and makes a left onto Jersey Street. She sees the familiar sign that says California's Orphanage at Chino 3 miles on the left. "Three more miles until I begin my new family," she whispers to herself, "and three more miles until I forget the old."  
  
"Kendra someone's here to see you." Mrs. Moss, the head of the orphanage, calls to Kendra. 

"Just one more round left, I'll be there in a second." She replies while boxing with a friend. 

"Kendra NOW!!" Dawn demands in a voice that causes Kendra to stop instantly. 

"M-Mom? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." She replies shakily. She can tell that something is not right and is nervous about what is going to happen. 

"You're coming home honey, to live with me now." Dawn states calmly. "And before you ask, Trey moved to New Jersey with his wife, so it will be just you, me, and AJ happily together.

"O-Okay. I'll be at the car in five minutes. Just so I can pack and say good-bye to everyone." Kendra says. She knows that this can't be good at all. Why after all these years would her mom want her now? she wonders as she is interrupted by her mom.

"Just hurry up honey, we need to be home by six. I have some work to finish up..." Dawn replies nervously, she knows that Kendra is onto something and wants to get out of here before Kendra causes any problems.


	2. Suspicions and clues

Hey all. I dunno if anyone's reading this story so please read and review if you wish for me to continue. All Suggestions are greatly welcomed. Thanx a bunch!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suspicions  
  
Kendra is suddenly jolted awake by her mother. She realizes that she must have fallen asleep on the ride home. As she looks out the window she does not recognize where she is. This house is different then the one her mom showed her the last time she "went home." The house is one story and is badly in need of a new paint job.  
  
"Why did you move?" Kendra questions  
"I was trying to get rid of that shit head Ryan your bro-neighbor. He got arrested and was trying to get me to take him in until he found a new house." Dawn replies trying to cover her slip- up.  
"Okay...let's go inside then." Kendra replies hesitantly. She knows that something is not right, her mother is hiding something from her and it is not just drugs.  
"The room on the left is yours, and we already have some furniture for you. Why don't you unpack and then we'll catch up." Dawn states calmly  
"Sure thing Daw-Mom. I'll be right out mom." Kendra says trying to cover her slip-up. Sure enough her mom isn't paying attention and doesn't notice. "Phew, that was a close one." She mutters under her breath. Last time she called her mother Dawn she got beaten unconscious.  
As Kendra is unpacking she can't help but to notice the blood and dents in her pile of shit aka Furniture. As she starts to put her one other change of clothes into the dresser she notices a carving in the wood. The carving is faint and very messy so it takes her awhile to decipher it. Eventually she is able to come up with.  
  
Sandy Cohen-New Port California-Public Defender  
  
A phone number follows the name but it is too hard to decipher. Kendra is becoming more and more suspicious by the minute, and she doesn't want to wait to find out.  
Upon entering the kitchen Kendra gets a whiff of alcohol and knows instantly that AJ is home. AJ immediately approaches her and she can tell by looking that he is drunk and high. She tries to sneak away but is unsuccessful.  
"Where do you think you're going? You fucking piece of shit! I don't know what Dawn finds different in you from your 2 brothers. AJ slurs angrily.  
"I was going to my roo-2 brothers you said? Kendra replies. 'Since when did I have 2 brothers' she thinks to herself.  
"Since never. Now get lost you little fucker." AJ shouts. Even in his drunken state he knows that he's said too much, and he can't let her know anymore about Ryan. He promised Dawn that he wouldn't mention Ryan to Kendra, cause if she found out she would try to go to him. They couldn't afford to lose Kendra, she was now their only way to get money. Everyone would just think that she got in a fight when they saw her covered in bruises. 


	3. The plan

Sorry about the wait, I had finals this week so I had to do some major studying. I will be updating more often now. Sorry if this is boring people, but I will add Ryan and the Cohens in the next chapter.  
  
Many thanx to my 1 soul reviewer. I'm continuing this story for you.  
  
I do not own fox or the oc.  
  
Chapter 3: The plan  
  
"Come on AJ, don't make me annoy you like my twooo brothers did." Kendra pleaded trying to get AJ to spill more info.  
"All you Atwoods are mother-fucking shitheads! All you do is cause trouble." Before Kendra could react AJ had tackled her. She tried to free herself by using some of the boxing moves she learned in the orphanage, but AJ was too strong. HE corned Kendra and grabbed her by the arm. The last thing Kendra heard before losing conscious was the breaking of the glass beer bottle on her head.  
Upon wakening Kendra had no clue where she was or why she hurt all over. It finally came to her that she was at Dawn's house and that AJ had beaten her. She could hear AJ in the kitchen telling Dawn how they needed to have the money in two days. Kendra knew that he was talking about the money Dawn owed for all of her drugs. After a couple of minutes of eavesdropping she decided what she had to do... find her brother.  
For the rest of the day Kendra stayed locked up in her room mapping out her plan. She hoped that no one would come to check if she was awake yet, but laughed silently to herself for thinking such a thing.

Eventually Kendra ventured out of her room when she knew Dawn and AJ would be passed out. What helped her even more was that they passed out in their bedroom and not the living room, so Kendra didn't have to be as quiet. She then snuck over to Dawn's stack of unopened mail from the last two months and found what she was looking for. She opened the letter from Sandy Cohen and was shocked at what she saw... these people seemed nice. 'Weren't people from Newport supposed to be stuck up?' she wondered to herself, but that thought didn't last long because she found what she was looking for.  
_Your son, Ryan, is fitting in quite well in Newport. He is attending school at Harbor, and is also playing on their soccer team. His probation is going great, and he has been visiting Trey. I hope all is well with you in Chino. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Sandy Cohen _

After reading the letter Kendra was all set. She took the envelope and phone and snuck quietly back towards her room. She locked her door and dialed the phone number carved into her dresser.

Please Review!!! The boring part of the story is now over, for now I can talk about Kendra entering Newport. Enjoy!!  
Tyger0103 


	4. The Call

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I made this chapter almost 4 times as long as the others. Enjoy!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or FOX  
  
The Discovery  
  
It had been a long day for the Cohen's and Ryan, so they were sitting and having a takeout dinner of Chinese. As usual Seth was babbling on randomly, while the rest of the family listened, or pretended to at least. Just then the phone rang. Sandy got up to get it figuring that it was someone from work. After about thirty seconds he call Ryan and said that it was for him. After Ryan took the phone Sandy stayed within earshot. Kirsten saw this and instantly knew that something was wrong.  
Meanwhile Ryan picked up the phone, and was shocked to hear a 12 year olds voice on the other line.  
"Who is this?" he questioned  
"Listen Ryan, this may be hard to believe because it was hard for me, but I am your sister Kendra." Kendra tried to explain.  
"I never had a sister...I have a brother..." Ryan started  
"But Trey's in jail for stealing a car with a gun and drugs on him." Kendra finished.  
"How old are you? And how did you find out about me?" he questioned again. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or not.  
"Well, I was born January 27, 1992 and from what I was told I was put into an orphanage; California's Orphanage at Chino to be exact. I've lived there most of my life except for a few times when Dawn brought me to her home. I was once introduced to Trey and told that he was my only brother. But anyways, Dawn showed up about a week ago and all of a sudden adopted me back into the family. I found out about you when AJ was drunk, and after scanning through the mail I was able to match up the phone number carved in my dresser to where you lived." Kendra explained.  
"Oh my god. I remember now. She said it was a fucking miscarriage! Oh my god I can't believe this." Ryan replies shocked.  
Sandy, by now, was getting very concerned because Ryan had just paled a couple shades and was saying something about how he remembered and a miscarriage. Sandy decided to let Ryan finish talking to whomever, and then he would talk to him later.  
After about ten minutes Ryan took down a number and an address and hung up. He returned to the table and sat, pushing around his food on his plate, hoping that Seth would continue talking. Unfortunately, Sandy broke the silence before Seth started talking.  
"So Ryan, sorry to be nosey, but who was that call from? You look a little upset." Sandy questioned  
"It was just an old friend...updating me on the latest problems in Chino." Ryan replied trying to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible. Unlucky for him though, because this was something Sandy did not want to drop.  
"How did she get the house number and not the pool house number? And how old is she? She sounded quite young." Sandy pushed at Ryan.  
"Ummm... I dunno. She's not that young." Ryan replied coldly "May I be excused? I have a lot of homework to finish up."  
"Okay. See you in the morning Ryan." Sandy answered not believing Ryan completely.  
Seth also not believing Ryan completely decided to head out to the pool house for some Seth/Ryan time. He was surprised to see Ryan laying stomach up on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
"What's up bro?" Seth asked trying to start a conversation. "Come on the ceiling can't be that interesting. Just tell me who called and I promise now more questions."  
"You really want to know?" Ryan questioned  
"Yeah man. It's really bugging you so I might be able to help." Seth replied happily  
"My sister, Kendra." Ryan replies flatly  
"What'd you say Ryan? It sounded like you said your sister, but we all know that you don't have a sister." Seth blabbed on  
"Yes Seth, my sister. I didn't know about her until her call tonight. See. When she was born Dawn put her in an orphanage and told Trey and I that she had a miscarriage. Only, Trey knew the truth and actually got to meet her a few years ago." Ryan explained hoping that this was enough information to satisfy Seth.  
"So how did she find out about you, and where did she get this number?" Seth kept questioning  
"Seth, I really don't want to talk about this know." Ryan replied coldly  
"Just answer the question, it's the last one. I promise." Seth begged  
"Fine last one and then we completely drop the topic. When AJ was drunk he mentioned Trey and me, Kendra caught on so she looked me up in one of the letters your Dad writes to Dawn. So know she knew me, your Dad, and that I'm living with you guys. She found your number carved into her dresser, because I carved it there so I wouldn't lose it. Can you leave now, I have homework to do" Ryan finishes.  
"Ok bro, tell me when you finish counting all of those dots on the ceiling." Seth jokes before scurrying out of the pool house from Ryan's glare. He's glad Ryan didn't make him promise not to tell anyone, because the instant he enters the house Sandy and Kirsten start grilling him with questions.  
"Ok, Mom, Dad, just chill. It was just Ryan's sister who called." Seth starts out. He tells the whole deal to his parents, who listen in awe.  
"Oh no Sandy! What are we going to do? Ryan's going to want to live with his sister?" Kirsten says shocked.  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow Kirsten. Don't worry we'll figure something out." Sandy replies simply.  
"Why not now Sandy? He might run off or something." Kirsten says worriedly.  
"I won't run off, don't worry. I don't know if I want to see my sister." Ryan butts in. He had entered the house to borrow Seth's biology book, and heard the whole thing.  
"Ryan, why don't you just have her over for dinner one night. I want to meet your sister; Oh man a girl version of you would so kick ass." Seth says  
"I'll call her tomorrow and invite her to come for dinner on Friday, if that's ok with you guys." Ryan says looking at Sandy and Kirsten  
"That would be great Ryan!" Kirsten replies happily  
"Ok, I'll see you guys in the morning. Thanks again." Ryan replies with a hint of happiness in his voice, as he heads towards the pool house.  
"Good night Ryan." Sandy and Kirsten reply in unison. They could both see the happiness in Ryan's face when they said his sister could visit, but they had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out the way it was planned. 


	5. Caught

Thanx for the great reviews. Sorry that I haven't been updating that much but my mom says I'm getting fat and has been sending me to work. This chapter is a short one but the rest will be longer. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or FOX  
  
Caught  
  
The next morning Ryan decided to call Kendra before he went to school. He was really excited about seeing her on Friday. He took the slip of paper he wrote the night before and dialed the phone number. On the third ring Kendra answered it.  
"Hello Atwood residence" Kendra answered  
"Kendra, it's Ryan." Was Ryan's reply  
"Miss me already Ryan? I mean who could resist such a cute little sister like me." Kendra joked.  
"Haha very funny Kendra. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Cohen's for dinner Friday night? It would be fun." Ryan asked her  
"Sure Ryan. Could you maybe pick me up though? I don't have a ride." Kendra replied hesitantly  
"No problem, that's what I planned for in the first place. So I'll come get you around six." Ryan responded trying to contain his excitement.  
"Sure. I can't wait to meet you and the Cohen's they seem so nice." Kendra answered.  
All of a sudden someone starts knocking on Kendra's door. She can now make out the sound of AJ screaming at her drunkly. She starts to get nervous because now the door is rattling because of AJ's banging.  
"Are you OK Kendra? What's that sound?" Ryan asks her. He can tell that something is wrong, but doesn't know what. It sounds like AJ is screaming at Kendra but her thought that AJ was gone.  
All of a sudden the door bursts open and AJ charges Kendra. Kendra drops the phone in surprise and just sits on the carpet.  
"You little fucker!! You're going to get it now! Wait until I tell Dawn who you were talking to." AJ shouts at Kendra as he approaches her. "You're not going to live to hear from RYAN again. Dawn guess who I caught this little fucker of your on the phone with...RYAN!! Your other little fuck." AJ slurs happily. He grabs Kendra and starts punching her.  
Kendra was too busy fighting to hear that Ryan was yelling through the phone to her. Even though AJ was drunk Kendra was still losing the battle pretty badly. All of a sudden AJ grabs her arm and slams her into the wall. Kendra wasn't sure if the loud cracking noise was her arm or her head hitting the wall. All that she saw was blackness as she blacked out.  
AJ saw that Kendra had blacked out and was now taking full advantage of it. HE kicked her ribs and back continuously until he finally got tired. He than passed out on the floor from the alcohol.  
Meanwhile the phone was still on the carpet off the hook and Ryan was still yelling through the phone. After getting no response and hearing a loud crack he knew that something was wrong with Kendra. He than heard another thump and assumed that it was AJ passing out because of the drugs and alcohol. He hung up the phone and ran to tell Sandy and Kirsten.  
"Seth... where are your parents?" Ryan asked trembling and pale.  
"Whoa...what's wrong Ryan, mom left for work half and hour ago and dad's surfing." Seth questioned. Seth had never seen Ryan looking like this. Ryan looked like he was about to pass out or breakdown.  
"I need to talk to your dad now. What's his cell number?" Ryan asked. He was getting really worried now. Kendra needed his help and he didn't know what to do.  
Just then Sandy walked in Smiling from a great morning of surfing. His smile instantly faded when he saw Ryan trembling and pale. He instantly ran to Ryan to see what was wrong.  
"Ryan. What's wrong? What happened?" Sandy questioned clearly upset by Ryan's state.  
"I need to get to Kendra now. She's hurt... I heard AJ beating her and then I heard a loud crack and the line went silent." Ryan replied trying to hold himself together. He was clearly failing because all of a sudden his stomach revolted and he ran to the bathroom.  
Sandy followed Ryan to the bathroom where he was vomiting. Ryan was paler and shaking more if it was even possible. Sandy helped Ryan to his feet and led him to the sofa in the den. He told Seth to call Kirsten and tell her to come home immediately.  
"Don't worry Ryan. Everything will be OK. Kendra will be fine. Just calm down." Sandy said to Ryan trying to get him to calm down some.  
"This is all my fault. I can't believe it." Ryan whispered as he tried to calm down.  
"Ryan. This is not your fault. Once Kirsten gets home we are going to go down to Chino and get Kendra, Ok? Everything is under control." Sandy said hoping Kirsten would arrive soon.  
Meanwhile at the Atwood residence Kendra started to stir. Everything hurt so badly; she crawled and locked herself in the bathroom, before she passed out again.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it's so bad I just really needed to post for you guys. If you have any ideas you would like to see in the story, just tell me and I'll try to add them in. Please review too!! Thanks  
  
Tyler 


	6. It's all a matter of time

Hey all!! Sorry that this took so long but I have been really busy lately. This is gonna be a short chapter, because I need more time to think. Maybe ill update in a few days.

Only a Matter of Time

Kirsten had just hung up with Seth and was frantic to get home. Seth had said that Ryan was really sick and that it was an emergency. She jogged/speed walked to her father's office and told him that there was an emergency at home. He reluctinctly let her go, because he was still not too fond of Ryan. Kirsten jumped into her car and sped down the highway to her house.

Back at the house Ryan had returned to the bathroom to once again purge his system. Sandy was glad that Kirsten was on her way, because he didn't think that Ryan's nerves would make him this sick. He let Ryan have his privacy in the bathroom, only because he had asked, and was now pacing the front hallway waiting for Kirsten.

Seth was in the living room playing videogames, trying to block out the sound of Ryan hurling. He knew he should be in there next to Ryan, but he had asked to be alone, so Seth retreated to his spot in front of the TV waiting for his mom to get home.

Kendra once again came to her senses and realized what was going on. She needed to get help, but had no one to turn to; Ryan would be in school, and there was no way that those rich Newport people would take her in. She finally decided to stay in the bathroom until Ryan came to get her on Friday, she could last a couple days without food, it's not like she hasn't before. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a painful but satisfying sleep thinking, 'it's only a matter of time until someone finds me.'

Ryan attempted to calm down. They were going to go get Kendra soon, and everything would be all right. At least he hoped so, what if they were too late, what if something really bad was happening to Kendra right now. He was getting nervous now. He can't be sick he has to save Kendra. Being sick will only delay them from getting to her.

Kirsten came to a screeching halt in the driveway. She ran inside and was instantly greeted by Sandy. "Where is he? Is he Ok?" she questioned Sandy

"He's in the bathroom, sick. He's been puking in there since we called you." Sandy replied

"Why aren't you in there with him?" Kirsten yells as she pushes past Sandy into the bathroom. Ryan is vomiting, and she rushes to his side to comfort him. Once Ryan has finished, he stands up and faces Sandy and Kirsten.

"Let's go get Kendra." He says as if nothing just happened.

"Ryan, You're sick we shou-"

"No I'm not sick, Sandy said we could go get Kendra once you got home. You're home now so let's go." Ryan cuts Kirsten off. He starts walking and goes and sits in the car.

"Sandy, he's really sick. He should be resting not going all over the place." Kirsten says concerned

"I'll try and get him to rest on the way down. There's no way he'll rest if we make him stay in bed all day. Trust me everything will be fine." Sandy replies

"I'm coming too, to make sure Ryan's Ok." Kirsten replies firmly.

"Okay, let's go." Sandy says to Kirsten. They approach the car and tell him the situation. "Ryan, we'll take you down to get Kendra now, only you must promise us to rest on the way down and once we get back to the house. Okay?" Sandy questions him Ryan can only nod his head for he is clearly exhausted.

"I'll go get you some Sprite and Tylenol, along with a bag for the ride down." Kirsten says as she heads back into the house.

"This should be an interesting experience." Sandy comments while hopping into the car. Ryan can only nod his head before he falls asleep, knowing that it's only a matter of time until they come to Kendra's rescue.

There it is. I hope you all liked it. I don't really like it but o well!! It was longer than I expected. If you have any ideas that you wish to contribute to the story just send them right over! Thanx Tyler


	7. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC

Note to all: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. My computer got a virus, and our computer person deleted everything (and I mean everything) on the computer. He deleted our Internet and crap so we were all pissed. But that was not the only problem. He never gave us the cd to reinstall Microsoft word. So I could not type any new chapters. Now listen up cause here comes the part that was all my fault. I had to go on some college visits and I had taken my notebook with all the new chapters in it. Well we stop at our beach house in Massachusetts and I leave my notebook there. So unless you want me to wait a year to repost, it might be awhile for new chapters. I just wrote this one but school starts on Monday so I'll have limited computer time. I hope you all enjoy!!

**Like brother Like Sister chapter 7**

The drive down to Chino started out well, with Ryan sleeping and Sandy and Kirsten talking.

"Stop the car! I'm gonna Hurl!" Ryan shouts suddenly. (Haha like Ryan would ever say that.)

Kirsten replies as she climbs into the backseat to help.

Ryan is violently ill for several minutes, and Kirsten tries her best to calm him down. After he's done heaving and catches his breath Ryan says "Cant you just pull over next time? This is so gross and I don't want to wreck your car."

"We'll try Ryan, but it's kind of hard to pull over suddenly when you're caught in the middle of traffic." Sandy says with a smile on his face.

Ryan than realizes that the car isn't moving, and indeed that they are stuck in traffic. Ryan groans and sits back and closes his eyes. He should've expected something like this to happen. Him and the stupid Atwood luck. He once again drifts into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Sandy...he's really sick. He has a fever and the vomiting hasn't subsided. Maybe we should turn back." Kirsten says worriedly. After being sick Ryan had fallen asleep almost immediately, which gave Kirsten the chance to feel his burning forehead.

"Kirsten we have to do this. He won't rest and get better until we find Kendra. When we arrive back home we can call the doctor." Sandy replies. Even though he didn't know everything about Ryan, he knew for sure that he couldn't resist saving someone. So, he kept on driving despite his fight wife and conscience.

**Cohen Household**

"Hello, mom is everything ok?" Seth rambles as he answers the phone.

"Seth? Is that you? It's me Marissa not your mom. Did you misread the caller ID or something?" Marissa jokes.

"Oh... hey Marissa sorry about that." Seth replies embarrassed.

"Is everything ok? Because neither you nor Ryan are in school today. You know that it is a school day, right?" Marissa jokes again

"Yes, I am aware of that, now can you tell me why you called because I cant keep the phone line tied up. My mom should be calling with news any minute." Seth replies obviously annoyed.

"What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" Marissa replies worriedly

"It's a long story, but Ryan's sister is hurt and in danger so Ryan has to go save her. The only problem is that Ryan is really really sick, so I'm waiting for my mom to call with news. Ok? Gotta go now. Bye." And with that Seth hangs up the phone not giving Marissa the chance to ask any more questions. In a few minutes Seth is pacing nervously. "AGGHHH! I'm goin freakin crazy! Why cant they just call to tell me anything? I need to take my mind off this. Some play station sounds really good now. Wow I am really going crazy, I'm talking to myself." Seth rambles on as he heads into the den.

**The Atwood Residence**

"I took care of that lil bitch for you Dawn. Your kids are such weaklings, one hit and they are unconscious." AJ slurs. He then sees that Dawn is passed out drunk, so decides to join her and drinks himself unconscious.

**The Car**

"It's ok Ryan. It'll pass soon. Just try to relax." Kristin coaxes. Ryan had woken up again and was sick. Now he was dry heaving and shivering feverishly.

"I don't think that this is my nerves. I...I think I'm sick." Ryan finally admits between raged breaths.

"I agree with you Ryan. Once we get home we'll get you in bed and call the doctor." Kristin replies happily. She is glad that Ryan finally trusts them enough to tell them everything.

" At least I'll be able to get an inhaler when I need it this time." Ryan replies half asleep.

"What does he mean by that Sandy?" Kristin asks worriedly. She ponders to herself 'Why would Ryan need an inhaler, and if it happened before why doesn't Sandy know about it.'

"We'll find out soon. I never saw anything in his files indicating an inhaler. We should be there in 15 minutes, then we can ask him." Sandy replies

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello. Oh Seth...is everything ok? Oh shoot we totally forgot to call. Don't worry. We got stuck in traffic so we should be there in 15 minutes. He's still really sick, but when we get home we are calling the doctor. I'm so sorry Seth. I love you." Kristin says before hanging up the phone.

"What did Seth want?" Sandy asks amused that Seth had called not even halfway into their trip.

"We forgot to call the school, and they keep calling the house to figure out why the boys aren't in school. Seth is too scared to answer the phone so he called to yell at us." Kristin says laughing at their mistake.

They continued to drive on talking and laughing until they reached the house. Kristin gently shook Ryan's pale figure until he woke up.

"We're here Ryan." She tells him.

"Let's get this over with." Ryan replies as Sandy helps him out of the car. They walk up the trashed sidewalk and into the house to get Kendra.

tbc

Hope you liked...please review... ill try to update soon.


	8. The escape

Ok people... I've gotten complaints about not updating quick enough, but for people to know I had to where to type this 1. Because I start skool today and 2. I haven't been home or anywhere close to a computer to type. And since I lost the other chapters these are being made up as I go along. Sorry if they really suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Sandy knocks on the Atwood's door multiple times without a response. By now Ryan is getting impatient, so he finally just pushes the door open. The three of them stare in awe.

"This place is a mess. How could anyone want to live in these conditions?" Kirsten says as she sees broken furniture and scattered trash across the room.

"We've gotta get Kendra before they wake up. I'll check the bedrooms." Ryan says as he walks down the hallway.

"I'll get the kitchen and you can get the bathroom." Kirsten says to Sandy

"You better not try to cook anything. The last thing we need is for Dawn and Dave to wake up to their house burning down." Sandy jokes.

"This is no time for jokes, Sandy. We've got to hurry." Kirsten says sternly.

"Sandy! Kirsten! I found her." Ryan calls from the bathroom

They run towards Ryan's voice and are shocked at what they see. Kendra is laying on the floor unconscious with blood on her face. Ryan is trying to pick her up, but is still too weak from being sick.

"We've got to get her to a hospital." Sandy says while picking Kendra up in between his arms.

"No. We have to take her to your house first." Ryan says firmly

"Ryan, she's seriously hurt she needs medical attention immediately." Sandy tells him sternly.

"She'll freak if she wakes up in the hospital. She hates them. I promised I wouldn't take her to one without her approval." Ryan says.

"We can finish this conversation in the car. But right now we need to go." Kirsten butts in.

They look down the hallway and see Dawn starting to stir.

"Shit! You guys wait here, I'll distract her." Ryan says upon seeing Dawn

Ryan walks down the hall and to the kitchen. He grabs two beers and sits on the couch next to Dawn. Dawn is finally conscious enough to realize his presence.

"Ryan? What the fuck are you doing here. Why aren't you with those rich bastards the Cohen's?" Dawn asks still a little out of it.

"Shhh. Daw-mom. Lets just talk about it over a couple beers." Ryan says as he hands her an opened beer. She takes a sip a looks at Ryan.

"How come you aren't drinking yours Ryan? Did you become soft?" Dawn questions Ryan.

"No mom. Just try to relax and I'll tell you the whole story." Ryan coaxes her. Dawn's eyelids are starting to droop as Ryan rambles on. He looks over at Sandy and Kirsten and gives them the signal to go to the car. Everything is going as planned until Kirsten steps on a piece of broken glass. Dawn hears the noise and is suddenly alert. She looks over at the Cohen's carrying Kendra.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? Drop Kerry right where you are!" Dawn shouts. She's still so drunk she can't even get Kendra's name right.

"Run!" Ryan shouts as he leaps off the couch and towards the door with the Cohen's. They hop into the car and drive off with Kendra.

tbc

Ok people I hope you liked it. It's just a short lil chapter to satisfy you guys a lil. Ill probably just add these lil chapters whenever I think of them in the next few days to try and catch up some. Sorry about anything, and please Dont hate me. Lol

Thanx for all the reviews

Tyler


	9. On The Road Again

Ok people here's the next lil chapter! I take it that you all hated the last chapter...1 review!! Yay.lol I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**In the car**

"We're almost home guys." Sandy says to Ryan and Kirsten.

"That's great news, Sandy. I've spent to mush time in the car for the day." Kirsten says.

When they get no response from Ryan, they turn to check on him.

"Ryan, are you ok? Do you want me to pull over?" Sandy asks, seeing that it looks like Ryan is going to be sick again.

"Just keep driving. The quicker we get Kendra to your house the better it will be." Ryan replies with his eyes closed. Since leaving Chino he has gotten a terrible migraine and a sore throat. All that he wants to do is go home and sleep.

"Are you sure you're ok honey? You don't look that good." Kirsten replies

"Yea, I'm fine it's just a headache." Ryan replies trying to sound like it's no big deal.

"Just try to rest, we'll wake you when we get home." Kirsten tells him. She can tell that he's lying about the headache, just so he can stay awake and watch Kendra. She watches as his breathing becomes even and knows that his body has lost the battle to stay awake.

**The House**

"Hey Seth, I'm just calling to tell you that we are about 15 minutes away. Ok?" Sandy says through the phone to Seth.

"Yea. Ok. Did you get Kendra?" Seth answers. He couldn't tell by his dad's voice whether he was happy or upset.

"Yea. We have her. She's not in the best shape, but once we get a doctor to fix her up she'll be fine. We'll see you when we get home. Bye." Sandy replies before hanging up. Seth is relieved to hear that they got Kendra, and that no one got injured in the process. Now all that he has to do is wait for their arrival. He walks into the den to play more play station.

**15 minutes later...**

"Ryan...wake up we're home." Kirsten coaxes trying to get Ryan to wake up. He is still extremely pale and she can feel the heat radiating off of him. "Ryan, honey you need to wake up now. We're home." She tries again. This time she was successful and Ryan starts to wake up.

"Oh God!" Ryan says as he opens his eyes. He immediately shuts them again trying to block out the light. Since falling asleep his migraine has come in full force, and now his head is throbbing.

"Ryan? Are you ok?" Kirsten asks worriedly.

"Oh...yea, yea I'm fine" He replies. He had forgotten that Kirsten was still there

"Why don't we get you inside, Sandy's already calling the doctor." Kirsten says as she helps Ryan out of the car.

"Really, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. I'll bring Kendra in." Ryan says trying to change the subject.

"Sandy already brought her in and the doctor is on his way to see you both." Kirsten replies more sternly. Ryan is always thinking about everyone else's well being, and not his. She guides him into the house and onto the couch in the den.

"Hey bro how ya feelin?" Seth asks once Ryan is settled onto the couch.

"Like hell, you?" Ryan replies. He's too tired to try and tell everyone he's fine, when he knows that they wont believe him anyways.

"Well, actually I'm feelin great! I mean I got out of school and I'm not sick or in trouble. This feels like my own personal holiday or something." Seth rambles on happily. Ryan just laughs and drifts off into a sleep once again.

Tbc

Thanx so much guys. More to come soon. Please review!!!

TyLeR


	10. Visits times two

Hey guys sorry for the long waits, but yeah schools really killing me. Please don't hate me!! Lol I'm still working on it don't worry. Thanx all for the great reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter 10 Visits visits visits 

"Ryan honey, the doctors here to se you. Time to wake up." Kirsten says gently as the doctor watches.

"Just 5 more minutes Kirsten." Is Ryan's muffled reply

"If you don't get up in 10 seconds I'm letting Seth back in here. I know that he would love to finish questioning you and playing his ninja game." Kirsten says knowing that this plan should work.

"Ugghh...fine. Can't someone get just a few minutes of sleep in this house."? Ryan mumbles as he sits up on the couch clearly unhappy.

"Ryan, this is Doctor Tung. He's going to check you over to find what's wrong." Kirsten says introducing the two.

"So, Ryan, what is it that is bothering you." Doctor Tung says as he checks Ryan's temperature and does various other tests.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." Ryan replies hoping that the doctor will leave him alone now, even though everything is bothering him.

"Ryan! You better tell Doctor Tung every little ache and pain you have otherwise you're grounded!" Kirsten says angrily. 'God Ryan can be so stubborn sometimes' she thinks to herself.

"Fine...Ok. I have a killer migraine, sore throat, everything aches, I feel like I'm gonna puke any second, and I'm exhausted. Happy now?!" Ryan finally gives in to Kirsten's orders. He didn't dare to mention that his asthma had been recurring more frequently in the last few days, because as long as he can remember it only gets bad when he's sick. "Is Kendra awake yet?" he then questions.

"No, but you can go try and see if you can get her to wake up while I talk with Doctor Tung." Kirsten replies.

Ryan gets up and goes to the guestroom where Kendra is sleeping on the bed.

"Kendra, please wake up soon. It's Ryan. You're safe now. You're gonna stay here at the Cohen's with me for a little while." He says talking to the unconscious Kendra.

"Ryan?" Kendra says as she recognizes the voice. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness since she arrived at the Cohen's but was too scared to do anything.

"Kendra! Oh my god you're awake! Are you ok? This is all my fault." Ryan rambles on quickly.

"God! Just shut up Ryan! It's not your fault. Dawn is just a backstabbing bastard." Kendra says. Suddenly the pain hits her full force as she remembers what happened. "Oh my god! It hurts so bad Ryan." She says near tears.

"I'm getting the doctor Kendra. Just hang on a second." Ryan says as he runs down stairs.

**-----------------------------Meanwhile in the living room-----------------------------------**

"It seems to me that he has just been very stressed and over exhausted these last few days, so it was very easy for him to catch the flu. I must admit though, this is a mighty harsh flu he's trying to fight off. He's going to need to just rest for the next few days. Another thing I've found is that he seems to be coming down with broncitious. I will need to do some tests in the office on him a soon as possible. The earlier we treat it, the quicker it will go away." Doctor Tung tells Kirsten as he states his conclusion.

"What do you think the breathing problems could be?" Kirsten says. "I mean for the last few days I've seen him struggling to catch his breath after little things, like a jog."

"I'll schedule to do some tests when he comes in, from what you're saying it sounds like he has—

"Kirsten! Kendra's awake and in pain!" Ryan interrupts as he comes rushing down the stairs. He immediately goes into a coughing fit as Doctor Tung heads up to Kendra. Kirsten helps Ryan calm down and regulate his breathing, and the sit on the living room couch waiting for Doctor Tung to return.

DiNg DoNg the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. You just rest here Ryan." Kirsten says as she gets up

She opens the door and is shocked to see Marissa there.

"Hello Marissa!" she says

"Oh Mrs. Cohen is everything all right. Seth and Ryan weren't in school and Seth said that Ryan was really sick and in Chino and I was so worried." Marissa rambles with tears in her eyes

"Oh Marissa. I'm so sorry that we didn't contact you. Why don't you come in, Ryan's in the living room." Kirsten says letting Marissa in

"Ryan, Oh my god are you OK? I was so worried. You look so sick." Marissa rambles once again.

"Man Seth's rubbed off on you." Ryan laughs, "I'm fine Marissa, I'm just waiting for the doctor to let me see my sister again."

"You have a sister?"

TBC...

Ok so how was that? Things are starting to get back to normal almost. Just review to tell me anything you want! I don't care. The next chap is already in the writes so it should be up soon.

Love yall,

TyLeR


	11. Breaking and Bonding

Ok guys. Sorry about the lack of updates but I finally just found some time to get this chapter up. I have 2 more that I just need to type, so hopefully they'll be up soon. Thanx for all the great reviews!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Chapter 11**

"You lied to me! I knew you never trusted me!" Marissa screamed at Ryan

"Marissa I didn't know tha…"

"That's of Bullshit Ryan! You know that what I said is true." Marissa cuts Ryan off

"God damit Marissa! Stop being a selfish bitch and let me explain!" Ryan screams his anger lashing out.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Marissa says as she slaps Ryan across the face. Little did she know she had hit Ryan at just the wrong time.

"What the hell are you doing Marissa? Get out of my house right now!" Seth demands, upon seeing Marissa slap Ryan.

" Fine! I don't want to be in the same house as your Chino Trash!" Marissa screams as she slams the front door. Seth instantly runs over to where Ryan is on the couch.

"Oh My God Ryan, are you ok? Talk about PMS." Seth says trying to humor the situation. Ryan just ignores Seth and puts his head in his hands. He starts trembling, and still refuses to respond to Seth.

"Ryan buddy, can you at least look at me? Come on show me that you're OK. I'll have to get the Kirsten and you how she'll go into full motherly load." Seth rambles trying to get a response out of Ryan.

" Mooooom!!!! Moooooom!!!!" Seth starts screaming. When he realizes that she has not heard him he rushes up stairs, hesitant about leaving Ryan alone. He bursts into the room where Kirsten and Kendra are.

"Mom! Ryan needs your help. He won't respond to me." Seth says in a panicky voice.

" Is he alright? You stay here with Kendra until I get back." Kirsten replies almost halfway down the stairs already. She runs into the living room and sees Ryan trembling with his head in his hands.

" Ryan? What's wrong honey? Ryan?" she tries desperately to get a response from him. She removes his hands from his face and sees that his face is red and his nose is bleeding.

"Oh my god Ryan! What happened to your face?" she immediately questions him. He replies her in a whisper that she has to strain her ears to hear.

" Marissa." Kirsten is confused by his answer so just figures that she could find out from Seth later.

" Ryan? Can you look at me?" She questions gently. Once he looks her in the eyes she continues, " I'm going to go get a washcloth. Will you be OK?" The only response Ryan gives her is a nod of his no. He goes into a coughing fit and Kirsten helps him lie down. After a few minutes he is out cold and Kirsten decides to check up on Kendra.

As she approaches the guestroom she hears laughter. She walks in to see Seth rambling on to Kendra.

" And then he just says Thank-you to her. I mean she just said I love you for gods sake." Seth exclaims as Kendra bursts into a fit of laughter.

" You're right we really do need to work with him on his social skills. Hey Mrs. Cohen!" Kendra replies as she sees Kirsten enter.

" Hey mom. How's Ryan?" Seth questions immediately, full of concern.

"He's fine Seth. He just fell back to sleep, can you tell me what happened?" Kirsten asks hoping for some answers.

" I'm not exactly sure, but when I walked into the living room I saw Marissa slap him. I kicked her out but she was really pissed, she called him Chino Trash." Seth replies, telling everything he saw.

"I can't believe she did that. Someone has to get her under control. She could have seriously hurt him! I'm going to call Jimmy to tell him about this." Kirsten replies outraged.

" Ummmm, Mrs. Cohen? Can I see Ryan?" Kendra asks timidly he blues eyes full of hope.

" In a couple of minutes, Ok Kendra." Kirsten replies as she heads downstairs to check on Ryan once again.

"How do you guys do that?" Seth asks incredulously, once Kirsten is out of earshot.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Kendra asks confused.

"You and Ryan can get my parents to say yes to anything by just using your eyes. It's like you have super hero powers." Seth babbles on.

"Haha, your weird Seth. It's really easy, you give the puppy dog look, but you keep all the emotion out of your face, so it doesn't look like your trying. You just use the puppy dog eyes." Kendra replies laughing

"So that's how he does it. Watch our Parents cause your about to fall to the forces of the puppy dog look. Now I can get a car, or a mansion, Oh Oh a space shuttle!" Seth rambles on clearly happy at Kendra's lesson.

"Let's go downstairs now! I can't wait to tell Ryan how cool you are!" Seth says standing up. They head on down the stairs, with Seth helping Kendra, to go see Ryan.

K. that's one chapter. 2 more to type up. I'll try to get them up this weekend for you guys. Thanks so much for everything!!

Tyger


End file.
